The Payback Part 1
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The wattersons have won the lottery however they wont be rich for for long due to a certain sly cat coming to town.


**Play Katz theme**

It was almost midnight everyone is asleep except one person who's driving on the highway in a red 2018 Lamborghini

aventador S and that someone is Katz.

Wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up he stared at the road not blinking once and he past a sign that said "Welcome to Elmore"

 **End katz theme(for now)**

It was a exciting sunny day in elmore because everyone is playing the lottery everyone was crossing their fingers that they would be the winner.

The Watterson famliy were sitting in front of the t.v. "oh boy this is it,our time!"gumball exclamed "if we win this our financial troubles will be over."Anais said smiling "shh it's starting."nicole squealed.

The news reporter spoke "and here are the elmore powerball numbers.

(01 45 72 88 90 22)

Nicole looked at the ticket and it read...the exact numbers on the screen "YES YES YES WE WON!"nicole screamed in joy the wattersons jumped around in excitement nicole turned in the ticket and got a giant check the wattersons are now rich "so what do we do with 73 milion dollars?"darwin asked they all looked at each other and said in unison "Shopping spee!"

 **play Good Feeling by Flo Rida**

The wattersons went to everystore buying things from video games,plasma screen tv's,clothes and centuries worth of food.

Nicole went to Victoria's secret to buy thongs "mom why are you buying those?"gumball asked in disgust nicole looked at him and replyed in a somewhat snide tone "because,I'm a full grown woman who wants to look drop dead sexy." Gumball gagged at the thought "mom all my friends are gonna think you're a..a..Milf." Nicole blinked a few times then said "let em."

The wattersons continued their shopping and went home exaughted.

 **End song**

 **Then play Katz theme again**

Meanwhile Kats was driving on the road when he heard the radio "the elmore lottery has been won by the wattersons!" He stopped at a red light and speed dialed a number and spoke in his usual calm voice "phase 1 complete."then a female responded "excellent,begin phase 2."the kats hung up and drove off.

 **End theme**

It was night and the kids and richard were watching tv on their plasma screen except nicole who was dressing up in a black dress that exposed her cleavage and high heels and pearl earings and bracelet she walked down stairs "I'm going out richard don't wait up." Nicole said but richard wasn't listening causing nicole to groan in annoyance nicole hopped in her brand new blue

2018 Ferrari 488 GTB and drove off.

Nicole went to the most fancy bar in elmore and had 2 drinks.

Nicole was enjoying herself when katz entered the bar nicole's eyes widened in awe the lean red and purple striped cat swayed his tail side to side and walked to the counter "1 drink then I'm done"he said his voice sent chills down nicole's spine the bartender gave him a drink and he dranked it in seconds nicole thought it would be the best time to introduce herzelf before he leaves "uh,excuse me you must be new in town." Katz looked at her with his soul piercing yellow eyes "indeed,but I'm here on official business,and i don't plan on staying for long." Nicole nodded "and what do you do exactly?" "I'm a Therapist my dear,back in my hometown of Billings Montana." Nicole was intrigued more "you look like you have some long repressed stress to relive,my dear."katz stated nicole sighed and rubbed her temples "you have no fucking idea." Katz tilted his head "would you like to talk about it?" Nicole looked at him "got some where more private?"katz smiled "Of course."

Katz and nicole were driving to a errie quiet neighbourhood and parked to a 2 story house and went in it nicole sat on the leather couch she looked around every thing looked extremely expensive katz came back with to glasses and Champaign poured them both a glass "all this stuff looks expensive." Katz chuckled "i inherited my grandparent's money my grandfather was a inventer and my grandmother was an entrepreneur and 7 years later they became the first multi zillionaires."nicole was majorly impressed "but enough about me,what's troubling you my dear."

Nicole sighed she was holding this in for years on end and she feels it's time to release it "My moronic famliy is what's bothering me,i married a complete idiot named Richard watterson a man who can't tell his fat ass from a hole in the ground,and gumball my god all he does is dick around and get into all kinds of trouble,darwin isn't my son he's just a dumb pet who evolved,anais well she may have a future,the watterson famliy is a gigantic joke everyone here hates us,so much they tried to send us to ohio,various people have restraining orders on us,the watterson famliy sucks,I'm tempted to just take my million dollars and move to another state and leave them pennyless and suffering!"nicole took a deep breath and siped her drink.

Katz nodded then pardened himself and went to another room where he took out a his phone and it had a voice recorder he recorded everything she said he smiled and went back and sat down "Katz do you have a wife?" Katz looked at her "no." Nicole smiled seductively "good since we are alone..how..about we foil around?" Katz poured her some Champaign "let's get drunk first ." nicole just dranked the entire Champaign bottle.

 **Lemon incoming**

The bedroom door flew open and nicole and katz entered making out and half naked and nicole slammed him against the wall "careful this place is temporary." Katz groaned however nicole was too drunk to care "enough talk let's get rough."nicole said drunkly katz pulled out a condom and put it on then he lefted nicole up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed her against the wall.

Katz grinded against nicole who moaned loudly "oohh yes you're bigger than richard could ever be!" Katz grunted as he thrusted his hips into her "nicole's eyes rolled back as she held on to him breasts bouncing then with one final thrust katz orgasmed and so did nicole.

Nicole's eyes closed shut and her toes curled and she unintentionally dug her claws into his back.

Nicole and katz were panting and shivering nicole placed her feet on the floor nicole then push katz on the bed with hisa dick still inside her and they begun making out hungrily moaning and sliding their tongues in each other's mouths then they rolled to the other side of the bed and fell off hitting the ground with a thud.

 **Cut to black**

 **"** Meow!"nicole exclamed

 **3:00 am**

Nicole woke up grogily she looked around and saw she was in her front lawn fully clothed her head was screaming in agony she felt something in her hand and saw it was a used condom tied up with string with semen still inside she saw her Ferrari parked in the driveway.

Nicole tried to get up but she was woozy and dizzy then she saw a note from katz she opened it and it read

"A fool and his money are soon parted" nicole was confused on what it meant then something shot in her mind like a bullet "oh no."

Nicole quietly entered the house not waking everyone and got on her bank account nothing on there the lottery money is all gone the wattersons are straight up broke again then a text came on her phone it was katz it read.

" **Sorry Mrs watterson the money was in danger of being used incorrectly so i liberated it from your family's evil clutches,don't bother coming after me or call the cops trust me I'm long gone"**

Nicole's heart dropped katz stole all her money nicole sat on the couch untill the sun came up the rest of the family came running down the stairs and started asking nicole can they buy various outrageous things "no."Nicole said in a quiet voice "huh?"gumball asked "i said no,gumball."nicole said loudly gumball gasped "what why?!" Nicole tenced up "because i...lost all the money we're broke again!" The family gasped "what how?"darwin asked upset "i gambled ok,i lost and all the money is gone!"nicole shouted in irritation then she slouched on the new couch feeling like shit "oh god."nicole whimpered.

 **Play** **katz them one last time**

Katz was driving on the road talking on his phone "phase 2 complete i have the money,i have dirt on nicole,and i have footage of us having sex curtacy of a hidden camrea." The same female voice cackle "excellent katz,Nicole watterson is going down!" "Should i bring the evidence to you back in billings?" The female voice chuckled "don't bother katz." Katz pulled up to his temporary house and saw a gold furred female cat wearing a purple motorcycle jacket with a black tribal butterfly design on the front and back and blue jeans and standing next to a purple

ducati panigale v4 motorcycle that girl's name...is Katia Managan.

Katz exited the car and katia smiled at him "I'll come to you."she said in a malicious tone.


End file.
